<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon Tea With Honey (an original work) by W00rmt1m3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985872">Lemon Tea With Honey (an original work)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W00rmt1m3/pseuds/W00rmt1m3'>W00rmt1m3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Character, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W00rmt1m3/pseuds/W00rmt1m3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, okay, I'm bad at summing things up. Basically, there are two books, this is the first. It follows around our main character Uriah Sullivan who is a shadow witch, who runs from an abusive ex and mentor/professor. She ends up running to the "dark lord" (basically what the word has corrupted him to be) with the fragments of his soul, she uses it for protection and a place to stay. I'm so sorry, this is a bad way of explaining it. Read it, please??? I take constructive criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mütter Mörder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of it in the comments, and just remember that I wrote this one a sleep-deprived summer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mothers killers</strong>;</p>
<p>A wave of cold and wild magic washed over the dark lord making his amber eyes snap towards the door this magic was somehow familiar... the last time he felt it was calmer- now it's wild yet it seemed.. broken, cracked, ready to latch on to anything in its reach and attack if need be but it was almost ... protective?</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>It was a flash of hurt, that lasted only for a second.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The unstable magic spread out until it found the lord and it focused on him. The elite looked to their lord as they finally found the magic coming closer, gripping the wands they waited for a command.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>This magic prowled the room, flashes of dark memories unburied themselves at its touch.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The doors of the room flew open as a hooded figure walked in, straight to the Lord, sweeping into a bow the figure dropped their wand and removed the hood making gasps sound out. The lord circled the girl, a predatory smirk on his face. "Has the chosen one finally fell at my feet, why" He stopped in front of the short girl taking in a breath once he felt the small amount of magic radiating off of the girl.<br/>"<em>It was all lies I was never the chosen one, the professor just was using me as a pawn, he planned on framing me, saying I turned dark</em>."</p>
<p>The dark lord tilted his head in confusion at the vain answer for the unasked question.</p>
<p><br/>"<em>How do you speak the language of the snakes hachling</em>~" This question came from the snake draped over the dark lord's shoulders? The girl looked up and blinked once her pupils turning into slits, a smirk played on the lord's lip-less face as his suspicions where answered.</p>
<p>"Leave us." As the Lord waved his hand in dismissal his eyes never left the kneeling child.</p>
<p>As the doors to the room closed the girl reached into her pocket and brought out a bag handing it to the lord.<br/>"What is this?" The lords' voice was quiet yet powerful</p>
<p>"<em>The rest of you</em>." The girl replied in the language of the snakes once more, it was when the girl finally stood that the dark lord noticed the scars on the girl's neck and face, and a newly acquired bruise in the shape of a hand on the girls face, and another on her neck.</p>
<p>"Who?" The child flinched.</p>
<p>"Monsters" was the short sixteen-year-olds response making the Lord growl, an inhuman sound.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The Magic came out again swirling around the girl.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"<em>I can bring your human looks back...</em>" The girl hissed in an attempt to change the subject.</p>
<p>They had continued talking, well it was more of the Byrne lord talking and the girl answering when needed. The Lord had noticed how the small Sullivan heir had kept her eyes trained anywhere else but his face, when she came close to looking him in the eye she would flinch and look down, as she was expecting to be hit.<br/>"<em>Are you afraid of me</em>?" The Lord hissed preferring to use the snake language making the young child tilt her head to the side seemingly confused, which went against the blank look on her face.</p>
<p>"You act as if you are walking in thin ice, I assure you; no harm may come to you while in this manner, as long as you don't become a threat to any inhabitants of my manor."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>It went back into its cage, a whisper of a distant voice echoed in her mind.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"<em>Apologies, Lord Byrne, it is an instinct I have acquired throughout the years</em>." A small smirk found its way into his face as the girl hissed out his title, but it left as fast as it came as he realized what she had said.</p>
<p>"You will show me later." Only a nod in response is what the Lord got, but he had not missed the flash of fear in the girls eyes and how she had gone to cover the bruise on her neck, or how her other hand tightened slightly as her eyes flashed towards the wand that still lay on the floor where she had dropped it, or how her foot moved back slightly so she was ready to run if need be, or how her mussels tightened, or how this all happened sub-concisely and the girl kept her face blank or how these things were gone as soon as they came.<br/>"How will you bring my soul back together?" The Lord saw no point in pointing these things out, much less questioning them, for he had a hunch as of why.</p>
<p>"Necromancy."</p>
<p>✴</p>
<p>The Lords' eyes watched as the girl mixed together ingredients with care, making sure that everything she had done was perfect, he watched as the girl had worked in silence, she hadn't even acknowledged that the lord was there, or if she had she hadn't shown any signs to it.<br/>"What are you doing?" The Lord asked as he saw the girl grabbing a knife.<br/>"<em>It needs blood, my blood, I hope you don't mind but the ruins need to be carved into you</em>." The girl hadn't even looked up as she answered.</p>
<p>"Will they stay?" This was asked in English, the girl only shook her head and walked to the middle of the room-clearing a spot before kneeling and drawing symbols all around herself in a circular pattern before walking over to her lord.<br/>"I'm going to need to carve them.." Lord Byrne nodded silently slipping his outer robes off before he slipped the dark green shirt off.<br/>Now normally the lord wouldn't let his guard down so easily but he could see the physical damage done to the girl, he had seen the scars on her neck and face, he knew that those were not the only scars that the girl had, the girl had mental scars too, he just couldn't tell the extent of those, but he will figure it out.</p>
<p>✴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the room stood a wavy brown-haired, pale man, looking about 19, in the place where the man covered in... Well, something stood, his once red eyes now were a brilliant ocean blue, But Uriah didn't get to study the now human Lord before a knock disturbed the silence of the room, the dark lord stepped out of the ritual circle slipping a shirt back on and Uriah started to gather the now empty things that once harbored the Lord soul.</p>
<p>"Enter." The Lord's voice was now smooth and deep when he spoke. The door slowly opening, in stepped the famous blonde Chloros elder. the elder bowed his head, confusion showing in his eyes but he dare not ask what was bothering him.</p>
<p>"You wanted to see me?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, <em>get off the floor</em>, get the rat to clean up in here." With a quick 'yes m' lord' the Chloros elder left the room quickly to fetch the rat. "You will be staying in my Manor." When Uriah said nothing in response the Lord continued.<br/>"There is a library, training room, and kitchen, feel free to use them as you need." The Lord started to walk motioning for the girl to follow. "You have done wonderfully bringing my prior soul back to me, Uriah."</p>
<p>The girl had taken to standing behind her lords' chair during meetings, she seemed to blend into the shadows, most of the lower ranks, they were gone during the meeting when Uriah had arrived, didn't even notice she was there.<br/>The first time they noticed the teen was when the Lord- no Tom- it was Tom now. The first time she was noticed was when Tom had hissed something to her in the snake language, at first they thought he was talking to his snake, then they saw movement behind their Lord and Uriah stepped forward, silver and green mask covering her face. "Go fetch our guest."<br/>"<em>Yes, Sir</em>.".</p>
<p>If she wasn't by her lord's side she was in the training room, she seemed to live there, she trained as her life depended on it. The only time she stopped was when her master called for her or when Rei came in and made her stop to eat. She had taken Uriah's health into her hands, it was interesting, to say the least, she was the only one, other than Tom and his snake who also started to mother the teen, who could get her to calm down. Surprisingly Rei had taken well to finding out Uriah was - well - Uriah, the girl who refused to die, The professor's guard dog, headmaster's pet, scar fa- well you get the point.<br/>Well, she wasn't the best at first but once she found out that Uriah had been treated the way that she had been, after an in-detail description of what she'd do if she ever got her hands on the girls relatives and the professor, she made it her personal mission to make sure she was eating right and not doing anything to harm herself.</p>
<p>"This is the training room, here-" As Rei walked into the training room she let out a gasp</p>
<p>"stay," she told one of the men who had to seek refuge in the manor. She quickly ran over to the kneeling teen who had hurt herself, she crouched down next to the teen who was wrapping her sweatshirt around the wound in her arm, revealing the many scars on her body as she was left it a tank top, Rei noticed one, in particular, it was covered up by slash marks, rather largely as 'monster' and 'freak' carved into her back. The woman quickly motioned towards the doorway and quickly handed her a silver mask she kept with her at all times. The teen finally looked up to see who was at the doorway once she slipped the mask on. Uriah cocked her head to the side as she looked over the man in the doorway, Rei looked at him the shook her head.<br/>"Right, you weren't in the meeting, this is one of his men, he helped in the break-in and battle, he'll be staying here," Rei explained while handing Uriah a blanket to wrap around herself to cover the scars.</p>
<p>"Who are you?"<br/>Uriah raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.</p>
<p>"You don't need to know yet. You" Rei pointed at Uriah. "Are coming with us to the kitchens." Uriah nodded and they walked throughout the manor only to stop in front of the girl's room. She quickly slipped in putting on a black tank top, grabbing a couple of potions, her green and silver full face mask, wraps for her arm and a gray zip-up. Once she walked out she was questioned by Jefferson.</p>
<p>"Why the potions?" Uriah just handed the wraps to Rei and let her wrap her arm up.<br/>"Food." Rei pointed towards the kitchen prompting Uriah who led with her hands held high in mock surrender.</p>
<p>The tour took a break once they hit the kitchen, there Rei almost force-fed Uriah, after a lecture she drank both the nutrition potions and slowly ate.<br/>"Hatchling needs to eat, the hatchling isn't healthy yet." Uriah stood up bending down to let the snake rest on her shoulders only to have her softly rub her head on the wrapped part of her arm.<br/>"Hatchling is hurt?" Uriah ran a finger on the top of her head before feeding her a piece of her food.<br/>"<em>I am fine, just an accident while training</em>." The man's reaction to the snake language was priceless, he almost choked on the coffee he was drinking, his eyes went wide yet he tried to cover his shock up. Uriah found it entertaining to see others react to the language, some could hide it better than others but it wasn't likely.<br/>Soon after the incident, Tom walked into the room, they all had bowed to him- well as best you can bow with a giant snake wrapped around you.<br/>"Ah, You two, I need Someone's Disposal and you are the best I have." As he motioned for them to stand 'yes, m'lord' and 'yes master', not that anyone except for Tom could understand the latter, rang out and they all moved into action.</p>
<p>As they walked to the meeting room Tom suddenly grabbed Uriah's hurt arm glaring daggers at the girl the smell of blood overwhelming him.<br/>"<em>You smell of blood</em>."<br/>"<em>She is hurt</em>"<br/>"<em>It's nothing</em>..."</p>
<p>Her magic circled her, keeping itself in between them.<br/>He took a step forward making her step back into the wall. She closed her eyes biting her lip.<br/>"If it was nothing it would be healed by now."<br/>She could no longer speak as she waited for his next move pinned to the wall.</p>
<p>"Take him to the extra rooms, Rei." His voice was cold and commanding as he practically dragged the girl into his room. He slammed the door before taking a deep breath.<br/>"Uriah, you need to tell me why.." when he turned back around he saw Uriah glaring daggers at the wrapped spot on her arm.</p>
<p>"I-... I couldn't stand seeing it anymore, he left it there today, he left me in that room, in a pool of my own blood time after time the headmaster changed his plan, he knew it was happening, brushed it off, said it was for the best!." At this point, Uriah's nails were digging into her arm making blood drip down.</p>
<p>"..Uriah" The now young lord crouched down in front of the girl sitting on his heels. The dark lord removed her mask with a wave of his hand before removing the emerald-eyed girl's hand from the wrap.<br/>"I'll tell you a secret.</p>
<p>You don't need them. You never have. You're strong enough to wreck this world, to hurt them as they hurt you. You're strong enough for anything. That's why they fear you."</p>
<p>He stared into the emerald eyes, the eyes that seemed darker than any brown eyes he had ever seen, ad he knew, he knew he had to distract the girl.<br/>"Let us go, set up the ballroom. let's take this out on anyone but ourselves, alright?" The lord did his own botched form of comforting before standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the emerald-eyed girl walked out of her room the next day she was pulled into a hug and dragged into the kitchens, Uriah had struggled to put her mask on almost tripping over herself.</p>
<p>"Good morning girls," Jefferson called as soon as he entered the kitchens.</p>
<p>"Morning" she replied half-listening as she started to make food for herself and Uriah.</p>
<p>"Oh, I never got your name?" The question was implied but if Uriah had heard it she made it her job to ignore it. "Let me guess it's some top secret shit that I'll only know if I gain your utmost trust?" Uriah shrugged as Rei answered.</p>
<p>"It's up to our lord partly, he knows the most about all of us and will know if you'll let the cat out of the- let me make that you will burn yourself!" She turned to see Uriah start to turn the stove on. She walked towards her and pushed the teen into a chair. While she started to cook Uriah glared at her till she got distracted by the snake coming out of the vents to complain to her about how Tom wouldn't get her breakfast yet and how he said if she was that hungry she could get the food herself, 'the nerve of that man-hatchling I'm going to stay with you for the day!' This resulted in Uriah laying her head on the table as the snake continued to complain about Tom and everything he had done wrong to her.</p>
<p>As Rei set her food down in front of her she instantly regretted it as the snake started to ask for some of her food, this resulted in her telling her to go hunting in the woods connected to the house, Nigini acted as Uriah had just killed her children in front of her and went out of the room most likely to complain to Tom.</p>
<p>"A headache already?" Rei sat down next to Uriah handing her nutrition potions and once she nodded no the woman sat down.</p>
<p>"So do you only speak to snakes?" Uriah looked over to the man and shook her head in a 'no' moment again downing the potions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Das Rosenbranding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rose Branding;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uriah stood against the wall listing as Tom spoke to the people. His snake was wrapped around her arm.</p>
<p>"If any of you think of betraying me, I will find out. If you try lying to me I will know. We are one. The light has done something to harm you or someone you love, so you come to me for help. In your life, they will look down on you, belittle you, so what do you do? You fight back, you show them you are more then what they think of you."  He scanned the crowd pausing on a select person.</p>
<p>"Come forward." The man stood and walked forward stopping in front of the step leading to his lord and kneeled. <br/>He raised his hand motioning for the masked girl to come forward. </p>
<p>"Do you know why I called you up here?" He moved forward in his chair.</p>
<p>"No, M'Lord."</p>
<p>"That's a shame, really is, " he leaned back, "you went to them and told them something, now thankfully, it wasn't anything important, and it was incorrect. It still happened though, and I can't forgive that. Sit up."</p>
<p>He waved his hand again and a knife left Uriah's hand landing in the man's chest. Bryne stood hands behind his back.<br/>The snitch was staring at his chest as he bled through his shirt before Tom kicked him over.</p>
<p>"Let this be a lesson to all of you. You dare leak information to anyone you will join him." He put a foot on the coughing man's stomach before pulling the knife out. He whistled sharply and she was at his side.<br/>"You all are dismissed." </p>
<p>They filed out avoiding stepping In the growing puddle of blood as he handed the knife back. He rolled up his sleeves and straddled the man. <br/>A crack echoed around the room and the men stopped in their tracks to look over. <br/>The Lord stood and whipped his hands off on his plants.<br/>"dispose of  his body." He walked out the door and they watched as the girl kneeled at his side. She stared at him. She was numb as she snapped her fingers causing the body to appear somewhere else. They watched as she left out of the same door as the lord, and they held a fear that they didn't understand yet.</p>
<p>A half of an hour later Uriah sat in the library, no book no tea, just a memory of a rose. A rose and a pain she could still feel today, it burned her side and made her skin crawl. </p>
<p>"Scheiße!" Her side stung as she twisted to grab a book. She looked down to find blood, the scar had ripped open. </p>
<p>"Hurensohn..." She stood and started to walk to the entrance. </p>
<p>She felt sick to her stomach as she walked. <br/>Jefferson turned the corner to see the masked girl slumped on a wall. She pushed herself up just as Bryne started to walk out of his office straight to her. </p>
<p>"I can smell the blood from all the way down there, " he let her sling an arm over his shoulder. She was in to much pain to complain as he picked her up, "Jefferson come. Help."</p>
<p>She sat on a table as Bryne inspected her side.</p>
<p>"Dies wurde nie Richtig geheilt?" he thought for a second before deciding on what he was going to do. Vega slipped her shirt off leaving her in a sports bra. </p>
<p>"Nun, er hätte nie Wirklich gedacht, mich Richtig zu heilen-" she was caught off guard as something cold was pressed into her side.</p>
<p>"Jefferson, hand me the burn cream and wraps of some sort."</p>
<p>He instructed her to hold her arms up as her hips and stomach were quickly wrapped in bandages and she could only watch as the men cleaned up. <br/>She slipped off the table putting her sweater on again. She went to leave but Bryne held up a hand pausing her movements. </p>
<p>"Jefferson, you are dismissed."</p>
<p>He only got a glimpse of his lord removing her mask as he closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>"Was this the only one?"</p>
<p>She nodded. It was a silent wish that this could be all over, that the wounds would stay closed in the box that she shoved in the darkest corner of her mind. </p>
<p>She snapped her eyes open only to close them again as she felt Bryne tracing the scar on her face. Something quite odd to experience from the man who had said he would kill her if she hurt one of his not that long ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                    ✴</p>
<p>Jefferson walked down a hall exploring what of the manner he could. He found an open door when he peeked in the room he saw the girl sitting on the floor in front of the bed oddly relaxed. </p>
<p>"Don't just stand in the door, it's quite creepy." She didn't move as she spoke evenly. </p>
<p>"What are you doing exactly?"</p>
<p>"Repairing what once was, therefore gaining something more." </p>
<p>He just sat across from her back to the wall. </p>
<p>"So... What do you do around here for fun?"</p>
<p>She opened her eyes pausing whatever she had going on in her mind and looked at him confused. </p>
<p>"What do you mean by fun?" She raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"You know, playing games..." He trailed off not able to think of any other options.</p>
<p>"Really creative..." She stroked the snake that had climbed into her lap. </p>
<p>"He needs you hatchling."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                  ✴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knocked on the door of his room and opened it. She soon saw what the problem was. Instead of the charcoal color, the scars were meant to change to, they were red and raw. <br/>Closing the door behind her she headed over to where he was sitting.</p>
<p>"By the way, yours look, I'm guessing that this isn't normal."</p>
<p>"I have things to fix them in-"</p>
<p>"Let's go then."</p>
<p>The headed out of his room into the ritual room. Tom walked with his shirt in hand and Vega had her book, looking for what exactly she needed to do to fix it. <br/>Tom opened the door and she immediately started to gather what she needed. </p>
<p>Tom leaned against a table and watched her quickly and carefully mix together everything until it formed an odd navy blue lotion type liquid. She started to flip through the book again double checking if she got everything right. Just as she started to put her hair up Cloros walked in.</p>
<p>"Oh! Apologies M'Lord. I didn't mean to interrupt." </p>
<p>"Go ahead and do whatever you needed." He waved a hand dismissively. </p>
<p>Vega walked up to Tom and he held an arm out for her.</p>
<p>"This might hurt... A lot." </p>
<p>She hesitates before carefully placing some on the first before tracing the patterns of the runs. Byrne only twitched once or twice and other then that didn't react outwardly to the pain. <br/>She continued the first arm, glancing nervously at Cloros mixing whatever he was. </p>
<p>"Can you..." <br/>She could see Cloros look at her out of the corner of her eye. </p>
<p>Bryne took one of the stools and sat on it so the girl could apply it onto his back.  </p>
<p>"What exactly happened, or is it happening?" </p>
<p>"The markings don't always agree with your type of magic. Especially not right after..." She trailed off.<br/>"I should have calculated for the change of my magic to yours, I apologize, this shouldn't be happening."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. geschnitten worden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave constructive criticism if you have Any, and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>having been cut;</p><p>            It had been a week since Jefferson had first arrived at the manor and Uriah had done her best job to avoid and ignore the man, he seemed to find just the way to get under Uriahs skin in the worst way. Not that the teen would be so open-faced with her emotions, no she was smarter than that but, he just knew the wrong thing to say at the worst time.<br/>
Uriah had thought of killing the poor man then she thought better of it, after all, he was one of her master's followers and she wouldn't harm them unless they were to attack first or if she was ordered to do so.</p><p>It had also been a week since her lord  given his speech to her there wasn't even a whisper about it, not that Uriah was complaining, no, she was fine with what her lord gifted her, after all, it was more than she had ever gotten in her life, but that's not hard to pass up. She had a nice room with a wonderful view of the sunset and she could see the woods from the window. She got clothes that actually fit, her own bed that was the best thing she had ever slept on (if she could even fall asleep that night), it had a desk in the corner and it was close to the library. It was colored in green, silver, and black, Uriah preferred it over the bright gold's in her old dorm and at-, she definitely liked it better than the sad excuse of a room her oh-so-great family 'gifted' her. Plus when any wounds or scars reopened she wasn't questioned, they were just healed. Yes, this was the best thing she had been given.</p><p>A hard nock interrupted Uriah's thoughts, and when she identified the aura as Jefferson she quickly grabbed a half mask and let her hair cover her scar. She swiftly oped her door with a raised eyebrow.<br/>
"I just wanted to talk, calm down girly." Uriah inwardly sighed and stepped aside to allow the man in.</p><p>"I wanted to know how you learned all that you know, I've watched your work and the methods you use are gory, and it seems all to .. complicated for someone your age to know."  Uriah adopted a dark look in her eyes as she stared out the window holding her side.</p><p>   Uriah masked her voice easily seeing as speaking the language of the snakes had changed her voice already.<br/>
She walked over to where he was standing a look on his face in between fear and curiosity. </p><p>"I recommend you don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."<br/>
Wi!th that, she stepped to the side allowing her magic to push him into the doorway before closing the door behind him. Uriah slipped her mask off before stalking over to the window harshly griping the ledge. If she felt her lord entering her room she was to focused on her ever darkening thoughts to react as the Lord stepped behind her softly brushing her out of the way of her face.<br/>
"You are upset, I haven't felt your magic react this was since the day you came. I think it's about time you show me the rest of your memories, not just the ones of... Your uncle." Uriah nodded and walked over to her desk lowering the ever-changing traps in her mind while pushing forward the memories of everything the light had done to her.</p><p>                                  ✴</p><p>"You're going to get everyone killed, girl!"  She didn't even flinch as a curse was thrown at her, she lay there stiff as she locked her bones in place.<br/>
"Your such a freak, you don't even react."<br/>
The girl tried to block out the insults and focus on the cuts that began to open on her back.<br/>
This was all her fault.<br/>
Blood started to flow down her body in dangerous amounts, a foggy feeling came over her head, she was flipped over and a blood replenishing potion was shoved down her throat taking the sweet release of sleep away from her. </p><p> </p><p>                                   ✴</p><p>"Come with me." Uriah nodded grabbing the half mask once more slipping it on and covering the scar with her curly locks.<br/>
As they walked throughout the manner they ended up running into Jefferson who bowed and nodded respectfully.</p><p>"M'lord, whoever you are." At this, Tom raised an eyebrow prompting Uriah to explain. </p><p>"I.. thought it best he does not know before clearing it with you." The Lord gave a calculating look before responding.</p><p> "Yes,  nothing else for now, but we have something to finish." With that, they started off again.</p><p>"Master, if I may?" </p><p>"Continue."</p><p>"What exactly are we doing, if I remember correctly we're heading towards the ritual room?" A smirk fell on the Lord's face.</p><p> "Correct, we are going to perform three different rituals, the first is to remove the tracker on you so you can use your wand freely, the second is a cleansing ritual that will remove any blocks, masks, and memory charm's placed on you. From there on, if you wish, we can go to the bank and change your name, riding the world of 'the chosen one'."<br/>
Uriah allowed a small smile to flicker on her face for a second before she slipped a blank mask back on.<br/>
"I am most grateful."</p><p>                              ✴</p><p> </p><p>As Uriah stood back up she felt her magic, how much control she had over it now. Like a brick had been taken off her shoulders. </p><p>"The ritual.. it, I've never seen it do that much before.." Uriah looked up at her master in question before falling to the ground a sharp pain running through her body.<br/>
"Hurensohn..."<br/>
She placed her head in her hands sitting on the ground, Tom swiftly moving next to her a mirror appearing as he sat on his heels.</p><p>"Here, look..." He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder only to be interrupted by the door opening and a short man walking in. The Lord sighed silently standing up walking to the door.</p><p>"Don't you know how to knock?" The Bryne lord hissed lowly taking a step forward making the man step back out so he could no longer see the girl who was on the floor standing into a mirror a small smile on her face.<br/>
"I-i didn't-thought it was empty, I apologize.." He quickly said.<br/>
Uriah was speechless she was completely changed, her once curly locks were now straight and long, she looked nothing like her father now, except for her eyes.  She had adopted a sharper jawline and it looked like she had lost all of her baby fat- if she had any in the first place. Honestly, she looked closer to her lord than anything.</p><p>"Do you need help?" Her lord re-appeared at her side offering a hand she slowly took it standing up.<br/>
He helped her walk to his office slowly, as the girl was magically drained.<br/>
She sat in the plush chair by the bookshelf as Tom sat at his desk.<br/>
"You know, we could change your name, I have some connection with the elf's that could make Uriah Sulivan disappear-" he turned towards her, "Have you thought of any names?"<br/>
She scrunched up her nose, an action she would usually never let anyone see before she spoke; "Vega..."</p><p>The Lord paused before speaking, </p><p>"I have thought about this, you don't have to agree, but as you know wordse no wards to my name as I never really had time for that sort of thing. I would be honored if you would agree to become the heiress to the Bryne name?"<br/>
She bit her lip before answering with a nod.</p><p>                                     ✴</p><p>They walked throughout the shops with the purpose of heading to the bank till they where ran into by a red-headed girl nocking Vega over and her hood off.<br/>
"Shit!" She hissed and reached to fix her hood </p><p>"OH! I'm so sorry!" The girl scrambled to her feet before Tom held out his hand to help Vega up.</p><p> "Thank you." She nodded the usual master hanging in the air between them.</p><p>Brushing her shirt off turning to face the girl and raising an eyebrow she gained a sneer that overtook her blank mask once she realized who ran into her and the reason.<br/>
" Forsberg, I suppose?" Ginny nodded. "They spread like weeds." She rolled her eyes before walking away with Tom. </p><p>"Do not spoil your reputation." Tom leaned closer to her, "I understand the problem you have with them, but like the snake you are, attack from the shadows while you have tea and befriend the minister." </p><p>                                  ✴</p><p>They walked into the bank with their masks back in place. They walked up to an empty stand with a quick bow from Vega and Tom that was-after a surprising second- returned by the elf at the desk.<br/>
"We have a meeting with the head." Tom started earning another surprised look before the elf walked out from behind his desk.</p><p> "Yes of course if you were to follow me." The elf said heading off throughout the big halls of the bank Tom and Vega following closely.<br/>
They abruptly stopped in front of a large white door decorated in gold and silver highlights among the separate and vast runes engraved into it. Vega stood still as she allowed her eyes to memorize each and every line seeing if she had worked with any before. She was amazed, the way that they had worked with them, hiding it as mear designs on a door, it was just wonderful.<br/>
As Vega was studying the rune's she didn't even notice when they were told to enter until the elf opened the door for them.</p><p>                                    ✴</p><p>"From what I understand from what lord Byrne has told me this will help with the ever-building case we have against the headmaster. I must say it is surprising to see you well and alive." A grin spread onto the elf's face which- in all honesty- looked quite scary.<br/>
"All of the headmaster's mistakes are coming to crush him, and you heir Sullivan will be on top of it all." Tom and Vega shared a glance before Vega started talking.<br/>
"Sir, I would like to except all the lord titles available to me. And in the process destroy the girl who was once a Sulivan-"</p><p>"She will be taking on the role of my ward."<br/>
If it was possible the heads smirk got even bigger till an unwarranted nock rang out, the door opening and a frantic looking headmaster walked in.<br/>
"I do believe I am in a private meeting headmaster, what have you so frantic you just barge in like that."<br/>
While the goblin spoke to the headmaster. Tom and Vega were having their own hushed conversation.<br/>
"Sie werden ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, Denken Sie daran, dass Sie zur Burg Färiemag gegangen sind, sie hat einen schlechten Ruf als Schule, die von einer unserer Schulen unterrichtet wird in der Höhle des Löwen." As they talked, Tom behind Vega as they both stood up as the door opened, their eyes never left the headmaster.<br/>
Another elf walked in.<br/>
"Please take the headmaster into your office till I can deal with him, I have a much more important case to deal with." At this, the headmasters face turned into what was a scowl but looked like he just ate a lemon. </p><p>"Oh of course, but first may I ask your name, girl?" At this Vegas' eye twitched. </p><p>"You look like you are old enough to be attending my school." </p><p>"Byrne, I do ask that you use more professional terms to refer to me. Now I would appreciate it if we could get back to our meeting?" She added a strong German accent coming out before she sat back down. Next to a smirking Tom.</p><p>"Sie sind zu sehr amüsiert." She folded her arms giving him an unamused look.</p><p>"Schau nicht so Ernst, Wenig."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm so sorry if my German is bad, I am taking a class for it but at the time google translate was my only friend. Also, the "snake language" Is just something that "only dark magic users know" it got killed out by light magic users who saw it as evil so only a handful speak it. Please tell me what you think of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>